Disneyland
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Shenzi and Frankie Tuck are taken to Disneyland with their parents for a day in the summer. But they get separated! (One part is fixed)
**Disneyland**

Prologue

* * *

Felicia and Friar Tuck were trying to decide where to take their two daughters, 2 ½-year-old Shenzi and 3-year-old Frankie, for the summer. The said toddlers were running around the house, giggling and chasing each other.

"Hey, how about ReptarLand?" Felicia suggested.

"Nah," Friar Tuck shook his head. "It might remind us and the girls of… you know who."

"Yeah, good point," She nodded in agreement; They thought for a few seconds until Felicia spoke up again. "Oh, I know! How about Disneyland?" She smiled.

"Great idea! The girls will love that!" The male badger smiled. Then the toddlers ran back in as Felicia put up the famous amusement park's website to show them. She picked up Frankie, while Friar Tuck lifted Shenzi up.

"We have something to show you." The parents held their daughters closer to the computer screen, letting them view the Disneyland website, "We'll be spending a weekend there! Doesn't that look exciting?" Felicia showed them some photos of the park, as the toddlers stared in awe.

"Ooh!" Frankie raised her eyebrows up, smiling in excitement.

"You want to go there, Frankie?" Felicia smiled, as the little blonde nodded.

Then Friar Tuck turned to Shenzi. "You want to go there, Shenzi?" He asked her.

"No," She smiled widely. "No" was her first word, so it was her response to all questions directed towards her. Frankie had already started to talk, but she was more quiet than her little sister. Friar Tuck chuckled in amusement as he set her carefully on the desk. But when she pouted and held her arms out, he chuckled again, and lifted her back up, as she smiled happily, and he held her closer to the screen again. She smiled in excitement as Felicia showed her and Frankie more photos of Disneyland.

* * *

Later that night, Shenzi and Frankie unfortunately had decided to sleep with the same toy, and engaged in a tug of war, with Shenzi standing on her bed, and Frankie on the floor. But after stepping back a bit, Frankie accidentally yanked too hard, making Shenzi fall on the floor, hitting her forehead!

Frankie's little jaw dropped and her large eyes widened in shock from what had just happened, as her little sister sat up and started crying, her little hands on her forehead. The little blonde was about to check on her, when she heard and saw their parents rush in the room.

"Shenzi!" Felicia exclaimed as she lifted her up, "What happened?"

Friar Tuck looked down at Frankie and she pointed at her sister's bed, indicating what happened. "Did you fall off your bed?" He asked Shenzi.

"N-No!" She cried, as tears fell down her cheeks. But he knew that she did. How else could she have hit her head that bad besides from falling on the floor? He gently took her from Felicia as she covered her eyes with her hands. Felicia noticed that Frankie was about to break down from guilt, so she lifted her up and comforted her.

"It's okay Frankie, it wasn't your fault; It was an accident," She rubbed her back, as Friar Tuck rubbed Shenzi's. The black-haired child started to calm down, letting only sniffles and whimpers come out, as Felicia put Frankie in her own bed. "I'm going to go to bed for now," She smiled at her husband, "You coming?"

"I'll catch up with you," He shrugged as he set Shenzi on her bed.

"Okay," Felicia nodded, "Good night," She smiled at them all before she headed out.

"Now, you okay?" He asked Shenzi, as she shrugged her little shoulders and nodded. But she was still crying, unfortunately. Most of the time, it was difficult to make her happy again.

Then he got an idea; something that always worked on Shenzi. While she had her eyes covered, he quickly started tickling her, and she immediately burst into cute giggles, as she safely fell on her back and kicked her little legs. Frankie giggled as she watched them.

After a few seconds, he stopped, letting Shenzi catch her breath. She sat up, using one arm to support herself, while giggling and smiling widely. Frankie had fallen asleep a second before, after sneakily taking the toy she and her sister fought over.

"You feeling better?" Friar Tuck asked her, ruffling her black hair, and she nodded, while giggling. "That's good," He smiled as he kissed her little forehead, where she hit it. She winced a bit as a little sear of pain pulsed through her head. Then he lifted her up and set her on her back.

But she sat up, and he saw her gazing at Frankie, looking sad that she didn't get to sleep with the toy they fought over.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, and she pointed to her older sister; More specifically the toy she was holding onto tightly. She pouted sadly, trying to look cuter than she already was. "Oh. Well here; you can sleep with this," He grabbed a black blanket with white skulls off the floor, and gave it to her. She smiled a bit and held it close to her tiny body. "Oh yeah! And this," He gave her a little black stuffed cat with X eyes. She smiled more widely and hugged it too. She laid back down on her back as her daddy covered her up with the two blankets on her bed. "Good night sweetheart," He smiled as he kissed her forehead again, then he kissed Frankie's. Shenzi smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few weeks later, the family were on their way to the Disneyland Resort, where they would be staying. They planned on waiting until the next day to go to the park, so they and the girls wouldn't be too tired by then. Shenzi and Frankie had fallen asleep in their baby seats a few hours into the trip.

When they arrived at the hotel, it was dark outside, and the toddlers started to wake up. Shenzi smiled and held her little arms up as Friar Tuck unbuckled her from her seat and picked her up. Felicia unbuckled Frankie and lifted her up before they headed for the hotel lobby.

Once they arrived in the lobby, Felicia sat on one of the couches with Frankie as Friar Tuck put Shenzi in her lap. She held the black-haired child close to her firmly; Shenzi was known to follow her daddy everywhere.

"I'll go ahead and check us in," He smiled at Felicia as he kissed the side of her head. Shenzi started to struggle in Felicia's arms, wanting one too, as she held her hands up with her tiny fingers spread out and a smile on her face. Friar Tuck chuckled as he lifted her up and kissed the side of her little head. Shenzi giggled in joy as she was put back in her mommy's lap.

He was about to check them in when he heard tiny footsteps run up towards him, with bigger footsteps following. He looked back, and smiled in amusement when he saw Shenzi run up, with Felicia running after her and holding Frankie's hand.

"Sorry," Felicia apologized sheepishly as she picked her up carefully with one arm, "I couldn't hold her firmly enough."

"It's okay," He smiled as he ruffled Shenzi's hair, making her giggle. Felicia walked back to the couches and sat back down on one, holding her more firmly.

"Are those two little girls yours?" The lady at the check-in counter asked him, referring to Shenzi and Frankie.

"Yes, they are," He nodded, while smiling.

"Well, they're adorable!" She gushed a bit. While he checked them in, Felicia kept a good hold on Shenzi, who started pouting sadly at being away from him.

"Aww, it's okay, princess," Felicia comforted her, stroking her dark hair, "Daddy will be back soon. Just stay here and wait for him." She set her on the couch between her and Frankie.

"What is this place, Frankie?" Shenzi asked her older sister.

"I don't know, Shenzi," The little blonde shrugged, "Mommy and Daddy keep saying that we'll love it here; it could be a fun place!" She smiled.

"Yeah, maybe," The black-haired child shrugged, "The potos Mommy showed us looked like this place could be fun. It is so far," She giggled, "But I hope we're not moving here; I love our home."

When Friar Tuck came back, Shenzi smiled widely and let out a cute little squeal, holding her arms up. He smiled and lifted her up, as Felicia picked up Frankie, before they headed for one of the elevators.

* * *

When they were in their room, they started getting the girls ready for bed. Friar Tuck changed Shenzi into some Batman pajamas with shorts and a T-shirt, with Batman Cape socks, and took the turquoise blue bow out of her hair. Felicia put Frankie in leopard-spotted, long-sleeved henley pajamas with leopard-spotted booties, and carefully taking the ponytail bands out of her blonde hair.

Shenzi was laid in her baby seat that they used for when they slept in hotel rooms. It had zebra stripes with pink ruffles. Frankie was going to sleep in the "big girl" bed.

"Good night, princess," Friar Tuck smiled at Shenzi as he kissed her forehead; Then he kissed Frankie's. After the girls fell asleep, their parents started getting ready to go to bed themselves.

* * *

The next morning, Friar Tuck and Felicia woke up almost simultaneously, while the girls were still asleep. But then Frankie started to wake up, and her eyes snapped open when she realized it was light out. She sat up and yawned while rubbing her eyes just as Felicia unbuckled Shenzi from her seat. Before Frankie could wake up her little sister, Felicia grabbed her clothes and sat on the bed.

"Could you wake up Shenzi, please?" She asked Friar Tuck as he stood on the floor, "I have to get Frankie dressed."

"Sure thing," He smiled as he knelt down in front of her seat. He laid his hand on her little shoulder and chest, and gently shook her a bit. Her large eyes blinked open before she smiled widely and held her arms up. He smiled as he lifted her up and kissed her little cheek. She giggled as he set her on the bed.

He changed her into a black dress that had a red skirt and puffed sleeves; The sleeves and skirt had white polka dots. He put her favorite white ruffle socks that had black bows on the ruffles, and high-top sneakers on her little feet, and a hair bow that matched her dress.

Felicia changed Frankie into a white, short-sleeved Daisy Duck dress with a navy blue skirt that had daisy flowers and white polka dots. She also had navy ruffle socks with white ruffles, and navy daisy shoes that matched her dress. In her hair, she put in two ponytail bands that had yellow bows.

"Is Shenzi ready?" Felicia asked her husband.

"Yep, she is," He smiled as he lifted her up, "What about Frankie?"

"She's ready," She lifted her up to show him before they set them on one of the beds next to each other and started getting ready themselves. Felicia grabbed some garments, and walked into the bathroom to change, while Friar Tuck sat on the other bed, waiting for her to get done.

"Frankie, why are we dressed like the peoples on the TB?" Shenzi asked her older sister, referring to their Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck themed outfits.

"I don't know, Shenzi," Frankie shrugged, "But I'm getting excited!"

"Me too!" The black-haired child smiled, "Who knows what else could be here?"

Meanwhile, Felicia changed into a black sleeveless dress with a Beauty and the Beast stained glass-like design on the skirt, and red ballet flats that had a red bow with white polka dots on each of them at the toes. She also put on a pair of silver Minnie Mouse stud earrings with a matching necklace and a faux gold ring that had the infinity loop and a little Mickey Mouse head. On her necklace and earrings, Minnie's bows were red with white polka dots. In her blonde hair, she added a bow that was inspired by the Disney movie Lilo & Stitch.

"Okay, I'm ready," She smiled as she sat on the bed with the toddlers. When Friar Tuck went in the bathroom, Felicia turned to Shenzi and Frankie. "Are you girls excited?" She smiled at them, as Frankie nodded and both girls smiled back simultaneously.

"No," Shenzi smiled. Felicia giggled in amusement at how cute she was.

After a minute, Shenzi started to crawl on the bed towards the window. When she was getting too close to the edge, Felicia gently grabbed her and pulled her back towards the middle of the bed.

"Careful," She smiled as Shenzi giggled. "Here," She lifted her and Frankie up, and walked up to the window so they could see out of it; the park was in their view. "Doesn't that place look fun?" She asked them. Shenzi leaned towards the window, staring in awe.

Felicia turned around when she heard the bathroom door open, and smiled when she saw her husband ready to go. Shenzi smiled as well, and started struggling, wanting her daddy to carry her instead.

"Ow!" Felicia laughed in amusement as Shenzi accidentally kicked her ribs a bit, "Here, take her," She walked up closer to him, and carefully held Shenzi out to him, as he took her.

"She must be excited about the park," Friar Tuck laughed as Shenzi giggled happily.

"Or something," Felicia giggled as she kept a hold of Frankie. After they put sun block on the girls (Shenzi was quite squirmy) and themselves, they headed out.

* * *

When they came out of the hotel, Shenzi and Frankie looked around in awe at their destination: the Downtown Disney District.

"Wow!" Frankie breathed out as she looked around, while the adults were renting a two-passenger stroller for them.

"It's the amazingest thing I've ever seed!" Shenzi smiled as she looked around as well.

"Why don't we eat something first?" Felicia suggested after they got a red double stroller and she put Frankie in it, on the right side. "That way, we and the girls don't get too hungry." Felicia set their diaper bag in the canopy at the bottom.

"That's a good idea," Friar Tuck smiled at her as he set Shenzi in the other seat next to her sister. When Shenzi pouted pitifully and held her arms up, he smiled at her and knelt down to her level. "Sorry sweetheart, I can't carry you all the time." He kissed her little head as she started smiling again. He ruffled Frankie's blonde hair and she giggled as he stood back up.

On the way to a nearby restaurant Felicia picked out, Shenzi and Frankie looked around some more from the stroller, as their mommy pushed it. They were amazed; it was the most awesome place they had ever been to in their 2 ½ and 3 years of living.

* * *

 **(A/N: The version of Friar Tuck I used doesn't belong to me, but Shenzi, Frankie, and Felicia do. You can find the outfits on my Polyvore account. Also, the "typos" in the babies' speech are intentional. ;) This story will most likely have 3 chapters.)**

 **(Another thing: Frankie's birthday is in February, while Shenzi's is in August, so the former has already turned three.)**


End file.
